undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 43
Scott, Henry, Jamie and Kitty where all looking at Andy who had just killed the walker, he was starting to turn around until they heard more moaning noises, Adam turned his head around, the others looking in confusion, then Andy ran towards them, just as he did about twenty walkers appeared from around the corners, Scott immediately lifted up his gun and shot at one of them “don’t use it yet” said Scott as Jamie was about to load his shotgun “melee’s only, we can take them” said Scott as he emptied out is pistol at the walkers, when he was out of bullets he put his gun away, by now the walkers where closing in on them, Andy then stuck his spear into one of the walkers head, Kitty then swung her cricket bat at a walkers stomach, and then smashed it’s head with the bat after that, “nice swing” said Jamie as he stuck his machete into a walkers head, “we’re not winning this” said Andy as he pierced a walkers eye with his spear “hang in there” said Scott as he sliced a walkers head in half, Henry then smashed a walkers brain up with his large pipe “we need to get outta here” said Jamie “we can take them” shouted Scott as he sliced a walkers head in half, Jamie then hit one of them with the butt of his shotgun “ahh” screamed Kitty as a walker but her on the arm “Kitty!” yelled Jamie as he ran towards the walker and stabbed it in the back of the head with his knife “just leave me” said Kitty “we ain’t leaving you” said Scott “I’ll just turn” replied Kitty “you get her back safely, right?” asked Jamie “yeah” said Scott “I’ll see you later then” said Jamie “what?” asked a confused Scott “yo, you undead bastards, over here” shouted Jamie as he ran away from the group “Jamie, no” shouted Scott, “come ‘on” said Andy. Back in the house Peter was asleep on the sofa and Alice was asleep in the girl’s bedroom. In the kitchen, Sarah, Shannon and Judy where making out a plan of the week and what the group where going to do “I don’t think we should leave, not yet anyway, wait for a while, we could secure this place, make it safe, build barricades by the window, make a watch post on top of the roof or something like that” said Shannon “that’s a good point, and I do agree with you, but what we need to do right now is sort out all of the ammo that we have, and count it up. Then we have to make a list of the food supplies that we have, and the water, then get started on the rationing after that, hopefully by then the others should be back” said Sarah. Shannon then went out of the room into the living room and lifted the gun bags and brought them back into the kitchen, “got them” said Shannon as she set the bags into the big round table. Sarah got the guns out and made sure that they had their safety on, when she did that she that the three started to count the guns and then the ammo, what they had when they finished was the following: Glock 17 – five left (five being used) 132 rounds left Glock 19 – one left (two being used) 39 rounds left Mossberg 500 – (one being used) 72 rounds left Mossberg 590 – (one being used) 40 rounds left Desert Eagle – two left (one being used) 69 rounds left Beretta 9mm – two left (three being used) 98 rounds left Bersa Thunder – two left (one being used) 52 rounds left Winchester Rifle – two left 30 rounds left “well that’s that done, now we just need to sort out the food” said Sarah as she put the gun bags onto the floor “is that a car noise?” asked Shannon, “there back early” replied Sarah as she saw Scott’s Hyundai coming around to the back of the house, parking it on the grass. Scott and the others came into the house, “where’s kitty and Jamie?” asked Shannon as the three girls looked towards the door “kitty didn’t make it, and Jamie ran off, to give us time to escape” replied Scott, Shannon sat down and started to cry “I’m sorry” said Scott, just then Peter walked into the room, “what happened?” asked Peter “they just came out of nowhere, on us like a herd, kitty got bitten, Jamie then got their attention and ran away into the town” said Scott “it’s okay, don’t worry about it, there’s nothing you could’ve done” said Peter as he went over to give Scott a hug. Just then group three returned from their scavenging of the houses “Kitty’s dead” said Andy remorsefully to Jack, “and Jamie?” asked Jess “missing” replied Andy. Later that night the group had gathered into the living room, the room was all silent, Peter was sitting in the armchair, Sarah, Andy and Scott where sitting on the sofa, Jack was sitting on the other armchair and Gareth was sitting on a stool, the rest were sitting on the floor “we lost Kitty today, and Jamie, we’re two down from our group, we have to move out tomorrow” said Sarah “and go where?” asked Shannon “to the Island” replied Sarah “but on what? We haven’t found nor got any boats to travel in, and we’d need a few boats so that we don’t have to go back and forth every time we need to leave the island” said Peter “well then we’ll go out tomorrow down to the harbour and find if there’s any good boats that can still be used” said Scott “we saw a small boat today in the cul-de-sac, maybe fit four people onto it though” said Jack “that’s a start” said Peter “those who can sail or kayak can use them, there’s bound to be a few down by the harbour shed” said Peter “where’s the shed?” asked Scott “just at the back of the bar, there might even be a boat that we can use, the only problem is that it’ll be locked, and an axe wouldn’t get it opened, well I don’t think it would” said Peter “we’ll find away when we see it tomorrow” said Scott “look, we also need to think about these other people who attached you to” said Jack “I don’t think they’ll be bothering with us anymore, as far as Alice and I are concerned we’re dead to them” replied Peter “but even so, we’re still alive to them” said Scott “you didn’t tell them where we are, did you?” asked Jess “no” replied Peter “what are we like on ammo?” asked Jack “we’re alright for the handguns, just low on the shotguns and rifles” replied Sarah “we still need to be careful, we’ll go through a lot of bullets if we get attacked, by walkers or people” said Peter. Just then the room fell silent “why don’t you sing us a song Peter?” asked Henry “yeah, that one from Les Miserables” added Scott “alright” replied Peter. ''There’s a grief that can’t be spoken. There’s a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables Now my friends are dead and gone. '' ''Here they talked of revolution. Here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about tomorrow But tomorrow never came. '' ''From the table in the corner. They could see a world reborn. And they sang with voices ringing And I can hear them now. The very words which they had sung Became their last communion On the lonely barricade at dawn '' ''Oh my friends, my friends forgive me. '' ''(At this moment Peter sings on, but flashbacks of everyone that has died appears) '' ''That I live and you are gone. There’s a grief that can’t be spoken. There’s a pain goes on and on. '' ''Phantom faces at the window. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at Empty tables Where my friends will meet no more '' ''Oh my friends, my friends don’t ask me What your sacrifice was for Empty chairs at empty tables Where my friends will meet no more '' ''(The flashback stops) '' When Peter stopped singing the room when silent “that was nice” said Jess “I’ll take first watch, you come up in an hour Jack” said Peter as he stood up and walked outside the backdoor, he then went up the ladders and sat on the roof of the house looking out. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues